pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants Vs. Zombies: The Epic Journey
About PvZ: The Epic Journey is a fnaf world-style game where 1-5 plants battle 5 zombies with their abilities in a turn-based fight style. Your goal as their "gardener" is to command different plants to stop the plans of Dr. Zomboss. Game Mechanics As mentioned, you battle a group containing at least 1-5 zombies. You use the ability of the plant in your party when it's sun bar is full. Your plants attack automatically. Each ability's sun cost depends. Each ability is unique. Abilities All plants have abilities. You can unlock them buy leveling up or just buying them at the store using gems. Player (Gardener) You're an average person in the zombie apocalypse. You meet Crazy Dave on the intro cut scene. You keep plants and Crazy Dave gives you a substance which will help your plants. Then, a huge wave of zombies comes down to your house. The substance dropped into your water supply which leads to your garden's sprinklers. Now, the epic journey, begins! Shops This is gonna be your helper throughout the game handled by Crazy Dave. Below are the things you can see/buy in the shop. Items Can be bought with plant coins Plants Can be bought with coins (Free Plants). Can be bought with REAL money (Premium Plants) Abilities Can be bought with gems for your plants. (Unlocked when you plant is already unlocked) Stages/Worlds PvZ:TEJ takes place in "Plantonia". All stages have 1 boss gargantuar waiting at the end. All bosses and zombies gets stronger each world * Neighborhood - Stages 1-10 * Cherry St. - Stages 11-20 * Blueberry Mall - Stages 21-30 * Trailer Park - Stages 31-40 * Stadium - Stages 41-50 * Amusement Park - Stages 51-60 * Airport - Stages 61-70 * Zomboss Lair - Stages 71-75 Plants Your main source of attack. You start with 5 plants. You find plants by winning battles, finding chests, or buying them! Each plant has a rarity just like PvZH (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Ultra Rare, Epic, Legendary). Common Plants Uncommon Plants Rare Ultra-Rare Epic Legendary Special Plants Achievement Plants You can unlock these plants by getting a certain achievement. Premium Plants Buy these plants with gems in the shop Ailments This are the ones that can be inflicted on either your plants or on the zombies # Burning - damage overtime for 5 turns # 'Frozen '- cant attack for 3 turns # 'Charm '- cant use abilities for 3 turns # 'Confused '- 50% chance of hitting itself # 'Panic '- 25% chance of hitting a teammate # 'Poison '- damage overtime for 3 turns # 'Fatigue '- can't move for that turn # 'Grossed '- can use any item for 3 turns # 'Wilt '- (for plants) character is dead # 'Rot '- (for zombies) character is dead Trivia * This took me 2 days to finish this, I'll be updating this in the future * The recharge of each abilities is 1 minute * I planned this last year and I didnt know PvZCC yet.... * I will upload a gallery soon...